


Work and Play | Trade for curejoosy (Tumblr)

by Avistella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Kazumi and Tomoyuki get put in a group together for a class assignment.





	Work and Play | Trade for curejoosy (Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for writing trade for curejoosy (Tumblr)  
I do not claim ownership to any of the characters featured in this work. All characters belong to curejoosy.

Kazumi sits at her desk, tapping her fingers rhythmically atop the surface as she watches her English teacher write each students’ name on the whiteboard to divide them into groups. The assignment seems easy enough, she thinks to herself. Having finished reading the chosen novel as part of the curriculum, Kazumi’s class was given the assignment of writing up a report that revolved around one of the themes explored in said novel.

The young woman straightens up a bit when she sees her name being written, and she unconsciously holds her breath. Group assignments were always a (necessary) nightmare, but so long as her fellow members weren’t anybody she disliked and pulled their weight, then she would tolerate it. The teacher writes two other students’ name alongside Kazumi’s, and when she reads it, she clicks her tongue.

_Fuck._

Kazumi turns her head to where Tomoyuki is seated as he’ll be one of the people she has to, unfortunately, work with. The two of them lock eyes, and he shoots her an excited grin while giving a small wave of his hand. Kazumi internally groans. This is going to be a nightmare indeed.

The teacher gives the go ahead for the class to split into their respective groups and get to work. Kazumi pulls up a chair alongside Tomoyuki and another female student whose name escapes her. Not like it necessarily matters though as they probably won’t even talk after this whole assignment was over and done with.

Getting right into it, Tomoyuki provides a brief summary of the instructions so they know where to start. “So, we have to write a three page report on one of the listed themes and present it in a creative way.”

Kazumi scrunches up her face at the vague wording. “What does it mean ‘in a creative way’? Actually, no, we’ll get to that later. Let’s decide on a theme to write about first.”

“I was thinking about doing the first one,” Tomoyuki speaks up, offering his two cents.

Kazumi almost immediately shoots him down. “Wouldn’t the fourth one be easier to write about?”

“Maybe,” the young man responds, “but the first one sounds more interesting.”

Kazumi huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Already, they have reached a disagreement. The two then direct their attention over to their other group mate, wanting to hear her opinion and hopefully have her act as a tiebreaker.

“I’m fine with whatever,” she says with a dismissive wave of her hand, looking completely and utterly bored.

Kazumi rolls her eyes. _Just great._

* * *

The two students walk along the park, having taken the time off of their weekend to meet up. To outsiders, it might look like they’re out on a date, but it’s far from it. It’s simply to work on their shared assignment and nothing else.

Tomoyuki fiddles with the camera wrapped around his neck, and Kazumi huffs in annoyance as she remembers events from a few days ago. The female student is perfectly aware of Tomoyuki’s talents being well known amongst the school members, but she wasn’t expecting his “fanbase”, so to speak, to actually verbally attack and bitch on her. _What a nuisance._

“What is it?”

Kazumi snaps herself back to the present. “What?”

“You have this crease between your brows,” the highschooler responds, flicking her forehead in which she retaliates with a slap on his arm. “Is it because of our last group member flaking out on us?”

“Yeah, I’m pissed about that, but that’s not it. It’s nothing,” she answers with a curt tone. “Just remembering about some dumbasses’ words about how I’m apparently not good enough for you.” She scoffs. “What a bunch of bull.”

“You’re right,” Tomoyuki agrees with a casual nod of his head before shooting her a large and beaming grin. “It is a bunch of bull. You’re more than enough for me.”

Kazumi can feel her face start to heat up, and she ends up sputtering, “Wh–What–What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

The young man laughs, his eyes crinkling with joy at his companion’s flustered reaction. She might think that he’s just teasing her, but he’s completely and utterly sincere with his words.

“Who knows?” Tomoyuki replies with a singsong voice, refusing to give the woman a straightforward answer. Before she can get too angry at him, he switches the topic at hand. “In any case, if it weren’t for me, you’d probably still have nothing for the assignment done. Aren’t you glad I’m in your group?”

Kazumi rolls her eyes, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. “Only because you’re useful to me.” Although her behaviour and words seem defiant, a ghost of a smile is painted on her lips, but Tomoyuki opts not to comment on it.

“Oh, I’m hurt!” The student dramatically places his hand on his chest and speaks in an exaggerated manner. “You know, even if we weren’t assigned together, I would have asked if I could join you.”

Kazumi bites back the smile that threatens to show on her face. “You’re dumb,” she responds in a simple manner, completely dishonest with the young man and herself.

She turns her head away, but it’s difficult to get rid of the fond look on her features. Tomoyuki stares at her for a moment, stunned silent at how beautiful she looks at this angle with the sun’s light hitting her hair in just the right way. He lifts up his camera and takes a quick and discreet shot of the unsuspecting woman.

He checks the device’s screen to make sure that the photo was taken properly, and he nods in satisfaction, his heart fluttering in his chest before briefly glancing back towards Kazumi. He’ll keep this photo of her as his personal secret for now.

“What are you grinning at?” Kazumi’s voice breaks him out of his spell, looking at him a bit warily, and he quickly shakes his head.

“It’s nothing.” He’s quick to change the subject around once more. “Let’s hurry up and finish up with this assignment already.”

Whether or not this assignment of theirs goes off without a hitch, and despite all of its bumps and obstacles along the way, Tomoyuki doesn’t really mind. After all, he got something much better.


End file.
